


Oh Father Of Mine (Knock. Knock.)

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: Asgardians on Midgard [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgardian Daisy Johnson, BAMF Hela (Marvel), Daisy is related to Thor and the Fam, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Half-Siblings, Hela don't give a fuck, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Asgardian Family Dinner gone wrong. The family dinner Odin forces his kids to attend and Hela stirs the hornets nest, and Loki is still in prison.Or...Maybe it's just the one where Odin really is just a controlling dick, and his kids hate him and gang up on him. Food is wasted but Daisy made sure the alcohol wasn't.





	Oh Father Of Mine (Knock. Knock.)

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

No matter what species. No matter what planet. It would always be true that parents love all of their children different no matter what they said. There was always something a mother hated about one son, and something she loved about her other son. Something a father loved about his eldest daughter, and longed for his youngest daughter.

Hell, it was even truer that mothers loved their sons more than their daughters. And that fathers loved their daughters more than their sons.

_Mostly._

But in case of the great Asgardian royal family, there was one thing to be certain. There was a King and a father that loved his biological son above all else, including his three other children born out of wedlock and one completely adopted from birth. Leaving the Queen to pick up his slack, but it wasn't enough the damage had been done.It was irreversible.

It was a wonder that their family feasts didn't end up with one of them taking Odin's other eye. It was a private affair within the Asgardian palace walls. Odin liked to call it bonding with his heirs. Hela called it bullshit. The mead wasn't even good.

Of course, Odin couldn't even be bothered to let Loki out of prison to uphold a 'tradition' _he_ himself enforced with an iron hand. Hela always showed up early to watch the shit show unfold prematurely because Deisi was _never_ on time and Thor, well, he was always filthy. Coming from some grand adventure or the other. Hela made sure to never sit next to him.

But life would be boring if everything was always the same. This time it was Thor who was late and Deisi was actually on time for once.

“Where is he?”

Deisi couldn't be bothered to answer their father, merely cleaning her nails with one of her many shiny daggers, so Hela took the liberty to poke at Odin's fragile temper at the expense of one of her younger siblings, (like always) “Perhaps he is with that lovely Midgardian, let's see...oh, dear. What was her name, Deisi?”

“I don't recall. Sorry.” Deisi side eyed her sister, not fooled one bit by her innocent and clueless tone, and neither was Frigga who glared at her oldest daughter from her seat at the other end of the table.

“Oh, sure you do.” Hela pressed, light green eyes practically glowing with mischievousness, “Weren't you on Midgard some time ago? Making friends? Surely you've met his human by now?”

“You were what?” Odin demanded, his one eye practically bulging out of his head already.

“I was not! The lies you tell, _you bitch._ ” Deisi hissed the last part for Hela's ears only since she was sitting right next to her, and Hela smiled sweetly at her.

“My apologies for my timing!” Thor boomed as he entered the private dining hall, saving Deisi from answering and Hela narrowly avoided being stabbed in the thigh when Odin and Frigga turned to attention to their prized son.

“ _Keep me out of your shit, Hela.”_ Deisi whispered, eyes narrowed.

“Oh. Fine.” Hela waved away her sisters warning, as if there wasn't a sharpened dagger now firmly embedded into her chair between her legs, “You're in a mood today, aren't you.”

Odin paid Deisi and Hela's shenanigans and whispering no mind, as he would deal with them later, “Thor, my son. What is this I hear about you courting a mortal?”

Thor hesitated for the briefest moment as he sat down in his chair, “I...um, well yes. I was going to bring Jane to meet you all some—”

“Absolutely not.” Odin glared, “I will not have some insignificant _mortal_ tainting my son and embarrassing the throne! Is it not enough that you're saving them? Now you must romance with one?”

“Oh the horror,” Hela drawled as she popped a grape in her mouth, rolling her eyes.

“But father,” Thor protested, flabbergasted and suddenly angered, “Jane is no mere mortal, she's smart, and beautiful and you would like her too if you gave her the chance to prove herself! It was going to be a surprise. But I am going to bring her to the festivals—”

“You would dare?” Odin's fist slammed against the table, making everything rattle including Frigga's nerves and Deisi glared at her sister, but Hela just smiled and shrugged. “You would make a fool of me? Of your people?—”

“I don't understand why all the fuss, to be quite honest.” Hela interrupted Odin's would be tyrant outburst, and Deisi filled her goblet to the rim with the strongest mead at the table wishing she'd just not shown up at all, or was locked up like Loki, “Who cares if Thor wants to love a mortal. Didn't you, _noble father,_ have two daughters with two different women who were not your lovely wife?”

Odin was growing red in the face now, “Hela—”

Oh, but Hela was only just getting started, “And let's not forget the sequel! You adopted a baby frost giant and lied to him about his origins? Honestly.” Hela set her elbow on the table next to her plate, shaking her head as if she was just truly appalled at the man, “I mean, you think you know a guy.”

Deisi was growing red in the face, tears threatening to spill over—the mead she was drinking without eating first making her giddier than usual.

“Speak another word and you'll—”

“ _Then_ conveniently... you fell into your odinsleep after he found out the truth! Because you were too much of a coward to admit how much of menace you are?”

Deisi snorted into her goblet, “Don't forget about his baby mama...uh, her name escapes me?”

“Jord.” Thor surprisingly supplied unhelpfully, and Frigga winced at the name.

“That is _**enough.**_ ” Odin yelled, voice echoing through the halls, and a few of the guards outside of the mess hall shifted uncomfortably. Odin rose from his chair, nearly toppling it over as he set both of his hands flat on the table. “I will _not_ stand for this disrespect!” he pointed at Deisi and Hela menacingly, “You will both perish before I let either of you rule Asgard.”

“Never said I wanted to, so the joke's on you.” Deisi shrugged, while Hela opted not to say anything and only smirked, “Besides, aren't you already a foot in the door? Knock, knock. The Grim Reaper called, he wants his soul back.”

Odin was not pleased, “If you do not heed my warning and still your tongue, my youngest, I will see to it that you meet him first.”

Deisi's eyebrows quirked but she said nothing else, thankfully, and Thor took the moment to also rise from the table and picked up Mjolnir, as Odin turned his outraged eye towards his son, “Are you a man, son, or are you god?”

“I am both, father.”

 _Wrong answer._ “I was a fool...to think that you were ready.”

Thor nodded, “You are correct, I have seen that lately I still have much to learn, of this I do not disagree.” Thor raised his hammer in Hela's direction, “As _she_ is the next heir, I have time to learn.”

Odin sneered at Thor, and Deisi and Hela glanced at each other as well as Frigga—the air in the room was becoming charged, they could all feel a fight coming, “You will cease this nonsense with that mortal.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You shall be God of Thunder no more and you _will_ face exile.”

Hela suddenly pushed her chair away from the table loudly, and pulled the dagger from the chair and handed it back to her sister who took it quietly, she too was still in shock at Odin's threat at Thor but neither were all that surprised, given that they've been exiled more than once for petty reasons more often than not. But for Odin to turn his ire on the son he put above all of their worth? It was shocking, and Hela knew it was time to end things.

“As fun as this has all been—and it has been a delight, father...truly, as always,” Hela's sarcasm was thick and delivered with a straight face, but her eyes said everything, “I've seemed to have lost my appetite.”

“You were not dismissed.” not at all seeming to care that Frigga had taken Hela's momentary distraction to leave the room penitently.

Deisi cleared her throat, finishing off her alcohol that was equivalent to Earth rum and put away her dagger, “Be that as it may, father. As _The_ Pirate Queen of the Nine Realms...duty calls.”

Thor hastened his pace around the table, away from his father who was a hair away from stripping him of his powers (again), and followed his trouble-making sisters out of the dining hall, “Sister, you wouldn't happen to be going to Midgard would you?”

“Nope, but I can drop you off.”

“Thor.” Odin called, “You are making a grave mistake.”

“I make grave mistakes all the time,” Thor smiled in the face of Odin's fury, “Everything seems to work out.” A choking sound could be heard behind them before the massive doors slammed shut, and they could hear a ruckus going on as Odin yelled after them.

Hela looked at Thor curiously, and confused, “Wouldn't it be easier to use the Bifrost?”

“Yes,” Thor hesitated, stopping in his tracks, causing Hela and Deisi to do the same and turn back towards him, “But...”

“But what, Thor?”

“I would like to visit Xandar first. I want to get Jane a gift from one of their shops. Something special...and what good is having a sister who is _The_ Pirate Queen if you don't use the resources?”

“You've been hanging around Tony Stark too long.” Deisi groaned, turning to continue to walk out of the palace before Odin stopped his tantrum and chased after them. “Fine! Let's go before I change my mind. Should we break Loki out of prison too while we're at it?” Deisi called over her shoulder, not caring if she was making the guards and other palace royals uncomfortable with her dangerous outburst about Loki.

Hela draped her arm around Thor's broad shoulders, leading him out of the palace behind their tipsy sister, “Y'know...if you help me get rid of Odin. I would become the Queen and your human could come to Asgard whenever you like.”

“That sounds a lot like treason.”

Hela chuckled, “It does, doesn't it? So, that wasn't a no...?”

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

**MCU :: MARVEL UNIVERSE :: MCU**

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Also, if it wasn't obvious. I hate Odin with a passion. I just made him look as bad as possible, which wasn't much effort since it's canon. Lol.
> 
> C_S


End file.
